An Aeon Revealed
by mistresSierra
Summary: Is love that strong? Strong enough to defeat an Aeon's relic? Will Rue be able to save Mint using love? Please R&R!
1. Start

"An Aeon Revealed" by: mistresSierra  
  
Nine years after the game, Mint and Rue gave up on the Western Desert and now searches for a new [relic] (why do they need to put [,] on relics?) This [relic] the decease key [relic] can end anything you want and have magical powers like the book of cosmos. This [relic] is a bit into the Dewprism's level but something is deeply wrong. Something happens to Mint and now Rue must save her.  
  
I do not own Threads of Fate. I just like it that is all. 


	2. Sofia's relic

Chapter one, Sofia's [relic]  
  
Mint: Huh? What is that glowing thing over there?  
  
Rue: Is there a problem?  
  
Mint: Look! There's something glowing there.  
  
Mint picked "that thing" up. A huge desert monster popped out of it Rue cut it in half using his arc edge.  
  
Mint: (That's how it's always been. He always saves me.)  
  
Rue: You need to be more careful, Mint.  
  
Mint: Who told you to kill that thing...you think I can't handle it?!  
  
Mint grabbed one of her weapons (dunno what it's called). She banged it to Rue's head.  
  
Mint: (Why should I always have to act so tough?)  
  
Rue: Alright, fine. C'mon... (Heh, heh...she still doesn't want to admit that she needs my help.)  
  
Mint: Let's move ahead.  
  
Rue: Ok.  
  
They walked long on the desert. Finally they saw two huge black structures standing before them.  
  
Mint: Ok, treasure here I come...  
  
Rue: How do we get in this thing?  
  
Rue saw a small red switch. He pushed it and another monster crept out of it. It attacked Rue. Rue was helpless since his arc edge was still at his back when the monster attacked. Mint used her white magic to kill the monster and then it perished. Mint stretched out her hand to help Rue stand up.  
  
Rue: Thanks...  
  
Mint: No big. I wanted to kill it after all. (Yeah, I wanted to...to save you...)  
  
Rue: C'mon let's look at the remains of the monster.  
  
Mint saw a golden key near the monster. She threw it to the structure and surprisingly it opened. Both of them entered. They saw a plant-like monster. Mint used her magic and Rue used his Arc Edge to finish the monster. Obviously, they killed the monster.  
  
Rue: I guess we make a great teamwork huh Mint?  
  
Mint: I could've handled it myself!  
  
Rue: (Geez...) maybe...c'mon, we better move on. I'm getting thirsty.  
  
Mint: Ha, save your breath Rue, if we find water I'm gonna drink first!  
  
Rue: (Still bossy as ever...)  
  
The two moved on. They have reached the end of the structure and they saw a beautiful garden. There was a big lake right in middle. Mint and Rue ran to the lake and drank. Both of them filled their containers with water. Rue walked closer to Mint.  
  
Rue: Mint, I think that we should move on.  
  
Mint: (Gosh, he's so close to me. Better keep it that way.) Wait, butthead. Can't you see my container isn't full yet?  
  
Rue: (Its very full.) Guess we have to wait a little longer. Please hurry, its really hot.  
  
Mint: (Why is he acting so nice? Does he like us to be so close and alone like this?) I said wait butthead, I'm not done yet.  
  
Mint closed her container and washed her face.  
  
Mint: (I need to delay our departure.)  
  
Rue: Mint, c'mon.  
  
Mint: Fine butthead.  
  
The two marched out of the garden and into the second structure. This time, Mint was the one to push the red button. Another monster popped out as usual. It was a huge one. Mint used her magic and Rue was still picking what monster to transform into. The monster attacked Mint. She fell to the ground. Through shock, Rue accidentally transformed into a pollywog. The monster attacked the pollywog but Rue was alert. Rue dodged the monster's attack and transformed back into himself. He grabbed his Arc Edge and slashed the monster. It suddenly fell.  
  
Rue: Mint, are you okay?  
  
Rue ran to Mint and looked at her. She was still unconscious. Rue grabbed an old container from his pocket opened the cap and let Mint drink something from it. Mint woke up.  
  
Mint: cough cough...yuck! What is that thing?  
  
Rue: ...Pumpkin juice...  
  
Mint: (You jerk! You know I hate pumpkins!) You idiot!  
  
Rue: I thought it was the only thing that could wake you up.  
  
Mint: Well, you could've killed me! You're lucky I woke up instead of die!  
  
Rue: ... Don't worry; it came from a special pumpkin in East Heaven.  
  
Mint: East Heaven pumpkins are the worst pumpkins ever to live in this world!  
  
Rue: Mint, we better enter. It's getting hot.  
  
Both of them entered. They saw a huge hole covered by a strange yellow barrier. Mint was getting ready to fire at it.  
  
Rue: Mint, what are you doing?  
  
Mint: How else am I going to break the seal?  
  
Rue: There might be another way...  
  
Rue looked around. Mint finally released the black magic (blow up rocks) and the barrier exploded. A girl dressed in pure white drifted out of the hole.  
  
?: Who dares disturb my sleep shall be removed in this world. Why do you interfere with my sleep? Are you aware that my powers can destroy the universe?  
  
Mint: I want the [relic]. So what do you care if I disturb your sleep.  
  
?: I am Sofia, one of the aeons, the only one who did not die. Long ago, a powerful Aeon, Valen sealed me to perform sacred rituals here. Though I was sealed, and kept in this hole, I can never die while I'm in that hole. I saw Valen gathering forces and made the Dewprism. More happened but I did not wish to see it.  
  
Rue: Maybe this atelier is related to the western desert.  
  
Sofia: Then tell me, doll, why are you here? This a sacred place in which many forces gather and collide. This is where Valen made the Dewprism. If you have no reason, I must punish you for being in my Atelier with no reason.  
  
Rue: Mint already told you. She wants your [relic] and finally conquer the world.  
  
Sofia: I am sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot let you have it. My [relic] might be weaker than Valen's but its evil is outstanding. It was my failed experiment. With one touch, it can destroy everything in existence. It lies past my nest. I can never let you pass or I am afraid I will destroy you.  
  
Mint: Don't care Aeon. I'd rather die than resist getting a [relic] which is already in my hands. **laughs weirdly**  
  
Sofia: So then I think I must destroy you.  
  
Mint got ready to fire magic. Sofia shot a laser beam at her and Mint fell.  
  
Sofia: Nobody can defy my powers except...except...**turns back** him...  
  
Rue: Who?  
  
Sofia: An Aeon not of this world. Valen...  
  
Rue: ...  
  
Sofia: I didn't know why but I held back and let myself be sealed. We were friends for so long and I know I can defeat him. Why? Can you tell me doll? **turns to Rue**  
  
Rue: You didn't want to hurt him? But why were you fighting?  
  
Sofia: My atelier is the only place to perform such magic. I didn't want him to because when too much magic is gathered, a [relic] becomes a powerful [relic] which can only be made by an aeon which wants to destroy the world.  
  
Rue: So Valen wanted to destroy the world?  
  
Sofia: I...don't...know...  
  
Rue: What did he tell you before he sealed you?  
  
Sofia: He told me that...  
  
**flash back**  
  
Valen: This world is now inhabited by humans. I will not allow it! I want this world to be cleansed! I must make my Dewprism to clean humans and make the two of us, just the two of us Gods!  
  
Sofia: I know Valen but it is their time now! Our time has ended and it the world is theirs!  
  
Valen: Then Sofia, I must seal you...sorry but I need to fulfill my plans and not care about my emotions.  
  
Sofia: Valen...don't do this, I don't want to fight you...  
  
Valen: Then don't.  
  
Valen fired a yellow seal at Sofia and created a barrier for her.  
  
Valen: ...sorry Sofia...  
  
**end of flash back**  
  
Sofia: So that's how it ended.  
  
Rue: Maybe, just maybe he cared for you and the other aeons. But...the aeons destroyed him out of jealousy of the Dewprism, right? So his plan was a failure...  
  
Mint got up with a face pitch black and very angry.  
  
Mint: Oww, I'm going to kill you right now aeon!  
  
Sofia: Tell me if I'm not mistaken. But are you a human?  
  
Mint: What do you think? Am I a poppul purrel?  
  
Sofia: **laughs** those things are so cute!  
  
Mint: Shu...whatever!  
  
Sofia: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh Mint I'm sorry for making you mad, but... my [relic] isn't finished yet...  
  
Mint: WHAT!?  
  
Sofia: Don't worry. I can fix it.  
  
Rue: When are you going to finish it?  
  
Mint: (Hey, that's my line!)  
  
Sofia: I can start tomorrow. Have your rest first.  
  
Rue and Mint rested at Sofia's atelier. At night, Sofia served them roast pork, carrot soup and meatballs  
  
Mint: Oh, this meatball is even better than Mira's cooking. This carrot soup is nice and the roast is delicious.  
  
Rue: Sofia, you cook greatly.  
  
Sofia: **blushing** Thanks you two...  
  
Mint: So are you going to give me my [relic]?  
  
Sofia: Well, if you can handle it.  
  
Mint: Don't worry, I can.  
  
Sofia: Are you aware that this can also destroy your world?  
  
Mint: Same as I say before. Its my world and I won't let anyone destroy it.  
  
Sofia: Okay. My [relic] is named the decease Key. It can grant anything and end anything you want. Valen's [relic] is better but I think mine is even more evil.  
  
Rue: I see.  
  
Mint: I definitely want that [relic].  
  
Rue: Why are you giving it to us that easily?  
  
Sofia: Because if Valen didn't seal me and I would've died, you would surely see my [relic].  
  
Mint: ...Right...  
  
The three of them finished dinner and went upstairs. The three of them slept. Rue and Mint slept in the same room but Sofia was in a different room  
  
Rue: G'night Mint.  
  
Mint: You think I'm gonna reply? In your dreams, Rue!  
  
Rue: (Geez...) Fine...  
  
Mint: (Good Night Rue...)  
  
When the two were fast asleep, a strange music filled the atelier. Rue woke up because of the music. He put his clothes on and approached Mint.  
  
Mint: **drooling** Maya...you're going to scrub toilets...pumpkins...pumpkins...Maya...I...hate...pumpkins...  
  
Rue: Mint! Wake up! Wake up!  
  
Mint: Huh? Rue! You scum I was sleeping...what's that music butthead?  
  
Rue: I don't know. C'mon, lets tell Sofia.  
  
Rue and Mint looked into Sofia's room. They saw Valen sitting by her side, looking at her.  
  
Valen: Someday, I will make us two happy...  
  
Rue: ...Valen...  
  
Valen nodded and saw Rue. Valen looked at him and moved close to Rue, ignoring Mint.  
  
Rue: Valen?  
  
Valen: My doll, I know I was an evil master but please make her happy. I entrust her heart and my spirit to you, my doll...  
  
Mint walked in front of Rue. Valen looked at her and got mad.  
  
Mint: Who do you think you are? Do you think that Rue can be Sofia's? I won't allow it! Because...I...I...she is an aeon!  
  
Valen: I created Rue! I can make him aeon in any minute!  
  
Mint: Not if I'm in the way!  
  
Sofia: What's the noise? Va...Va...Valen!?  
  
Valen: Sofia...I'm sorry...  
  
Valen suddenly disappeared and Sofia fell to the floor.  
  
Sofia: Valen...I...missed you...bye now. You made me happy again.  
  
The two ran to Sofia. She looked pale and cold sweat was dripping to the ground.  
  
Rue: Sofia! Are you alright?  
  
Sofia: Its okay. I'm okay. Maybe its just because I grew too old and...  
  
Rue: No! Don't die yet!  
  
Sofia: Why? I saw Valen again, I'm already happy.  
  
Rue: Why are you in a hurry to die?  
  
Sofia: Because I'm already happy. I don't want to make anyone sad just like I did when I was young.  
  
Mint looked angry. She went closer to Sofia.  
  
Mint: You can't die yet! You will give me my [relic]! With your last breath I know you will finish it. I know you will be happier because for the first time, you will make someone happy.  
  
Sofia: Mint, I'm sorry but I don't desire it. You can't have my [relic] unless I fix it but, much energy will destroy the [relic] and less energy will put the [relic] on a rampage. I'm...I'm afraid to touch it...  
  
Mint: ...Then I'll fix it! I can do it, I promise!  
  
Rue: (Oh boy...) Okay, I agree with Mint. 


	3. Meeting Friends, the end for now

Chapter Two, Meeting friends  
  
Sofia: Alright. I wish I was like you. So brave and tough...I was never like that. That's why my comrades would hate me because of that. But Valen was different...alright, I'll give you the magic effect, cease.  
  
A strong gust of wind shrugged and blue flames surrounded them. Mint held up her rings and the blue flames went into the middle of Mint's ring and disappeared.  
  
Sofia: You can only use that effect for Green, Red and Gold magic. For Green, you will get Tornado. For Red you will get massive flame. For Gold you will get end of time. I suggest you use the Gold for fixing the key.  
  
Mint: Gold...gold...I got it! Now I'm ready to face the [relic].  
  
Sofia: This [relic] is highly powerful. It will destroy anyone who touches it without a pure heart or without good intentions to do with it.  
  
Rue: If only this was Valen's [relic] we've had no problems...  
  
Sofia: ???  
  
Rue: ...Sorry...  
  
Mint: Anyway, hmm...well my true reason to have the [relic] is...I...can't tell...(To get Rue...)  
  
Sofia: Really?  
  
Mint: Shit! I forgot aeons can read minds!  
  
Sofia: Its okay, I won't tell.  
  
Rue: What is it?  
  
Sofia and Mint: Nothing!  
  
Rue: ???  
  
Mint: So Rue let's go...  
  
Rue and Mint went to the next room and saw a huge key stocked to the wall. Mint touched it. Her mind was filled with white. She went back to herself. She touched it again and this time, it wasn't white. She saw the times when Rue and her were together. The time when she was with him in the bar in Carona. Their first time alone together. She ordered a tropical delight and Rue ordered some milk. Both of them drank all night talking about Valen's [relic]. It was the time when she started to like Rue.  
  
Rue: Five days before I even tasted Claire's deer stew was the slowest days ever.  
  
Mint: Well, five days before everyone with eat pumpkins for the pumpkin festival were my fastest days ever.  
  
Rue: You still hate pumpkins Mint?  
  
Mint: DUH!  
  
The next thing Mint saw was the time when she rescued Rue when they were in Valen's fortress. After that, Mint went back to herself.  
  
Rue: Mint? You were talking about pumpkins, Valen, the Dewprism and a lot more.  
  
Mint: ...  
  
Rue: ...  
  
Mint: C'mon, lets get the [relic].  
  
Mint touched the [relic] again and she was able to hold it in her hands.  
  
Mint: Alright! Now its time for magic.  
  
Sofia: There is no need.  
  
Sofia went in the room dressed in red.  
  
Sofia: You have a pure heart which the key has witnessed and desired. Congratulations, Mint. You are now the bearer of the Decease key.  
  
Mint: ...Okay [relic], don't worry, I'll take care of you.  
  
?: I hope you will human.  
  
Sofia looked at the [relic].  
  
Sofia: Don't worry. Its the [relic]'s spirit. Its...Valen...  
  
Mint: Oh dear, Valen?  
  
Valen: Sofia...you have saved my spirit in your [relic] ever since my fortress was destroyed. Thank you...you have my life. Mint, you can now use me.  
  
Mint: I...can't...  
  
Valen: Why? Your desires are pure and your heart speaks truth.  
  
Rue: (Yeah, right.)  
  
Valen: Quiet, doll.  
  
Mint: ...  
  
Valen: So, let us depart.  
  
Sofia: Valen, wait...  
  
Valen: Sofia...you have entrusted your [relic] to them and you have entrusted me to them. What more do you want?  
  
Sofia: Please stay here a little longer. I want to be with you before my time perishes.  
  
Valen: ...If it is what Mint desires.  
  
Mint: Of course you can.  
  
Sofia: Thanks, Mint.  
  
Valen and the two stayed in Sofia's atelier. Sofia prepared them breakfast. She cooked some rice cakes and some pumpkin juice. Valen's spirit went out of the [relic] for a while he sat near to Sofia.  
  
Mint: Wow, what is this juice? It looks familiar but it tastes great!  
  
Sofia: ...  
  
Mint: What?  
  
Rue: (Its pumpkin juice)  
  
Valen: ...  
  
Mint: C'mon, spit it out.  
  
Sofia: Pumpkin juice. Its from East Heaven.  
  
Mint: East Heaven? Those pumpkins are the worst but it still tastes great. The pumpkins Maya always gives me tastes like Hell.  
  
Sofia: Maya?  
  
Mint: Oh, she's my little sister who will get the throne for no valid reason.  
  
Valen: That's dreadful. I used to have a life like that.  
  
Mint: Really? (Great! He understands me!)  
  
Valen: Sure I do. I understand, Mint. I used to be the prince in my time but now that I think about it, I like it that way. I get more freedom. I do not care of gold or domination as long as I get to be with the one I love.  
  
Mint: (He's right. If I don't rule, I can be with Rue.)  
  
Valen: See, you understand don't you?  
  
Rue: (All she cares is gold and domination.)  
  
Valen: Rue! I'm surprised, you actually think that way?  
  
Rue: But its true!  
  
Valen: It isn't come with me, boy.  
  
Valen took Rue to a dimension of purely filled with water. Valen touched the water and a huge picture of Mint.  
  
Valen: Rue, right now, how do you feel?  
  
Rue: Anger and hate.  
  
Valen: Why?  
  
Rue: Because she is too greedy.  
  
Valen: Rue that is no reason to get angry. That is not a reason to hurt her feelings. Are you aware that the fact that Sofia gave the [relic] to her is because she knows Mint's true reason to get the [relic]. To have your heart!  
  
Rue: That is not true!  
  
Valen: Dare you defy an Aeon?  
  
Rue: I defeated you before! I can defeat you now!  
  
Valen: Not if I'm using Sofia's [relic]!  
  
Rue: ...  
  
Valen: There. Sofia's [relic] is better if you have no physical body. That is why it has been called the decease key. It destroys anything it sees but bows down to those it cannot destroy.  
  
Rue: Sorry...  
  
Valen: Very well. Let's go back.  
  
Valen and Rue came back to the real world.  
  
Sofia: **whisper** did you tell him?  
  
Valen: **whisper** in a hard way.  
  
Sofia: **whisper** Better...  
  
In the afternoon, Mint went out of the atelier and into Sofia's garden.  
  
Mint: Hmm...Wonder if Valen would help me.  
  
?: Of course I will.  
  
Valen walked near Mint.  
  
Valen: Sorry but I will not tell you what I've planned.  
  
Valen fired a red magic at Mint. Mint was nowhere to be found. Three hours later, Sofia and Rue realized that Mint was missing. Valen acted aware too but, he acted as though he didn't know anything about the situation.  
  
Valen: It all my fault. I wasn't in the [relic] for so long and that made the [relic] angry and teleported Mint in its own hands. So there it will destroy Mint,...Rue...I'm asking you as Mint's friend. Help her. Rescue her from the [relic]'s hands. It is the only way to save her. In what I've studied, Mint is inside Xerunion cave. A cave located far from here in East desert. It is near the South Verdandi. Rue, I will give you the map. Rescue her from the key's hands! Only you can do it! GO!  
  
Rue: Okay.  
  
Valen showed Rue the map and gave him supplies. Rue left for the cave right away.  
  
Sofia: So that's your plan?  
  
Valen: Its the only thing I can think about.  
  
Sofia: Very well.  
  
Rue was in Carona and told Klaus, Mira, Prima Doll and Elena about what happened.  
  
Rue: So, that is what happened.  
  
Mira: Oh my, you poor boy.  
  
Elena: Don't worry polly, I'll help you. In the past nine years, mom was training me of the rules of the sword. Mint was my friend, I swear, I'll help you.  
  
Rue: Are you sure you'll be alright?  
  
Elena: Don't worry.  
  
Rue: Mira?  
  
Mira: I've trained her well. She can handle it.  
  
Rue: Okay.  
  
Rue went to Claire's house with Elena.  
  
Claire: Rue? Elena? What are you doing here?  
  
Rue: Well...**explains**  
  
Claire: Oh my. I'm sorry, I can't help you Rue. I bet Ruenis can.  
  
Ruenis: Of course I will but Claire, are you okay to be alone?  
  
Elena: Who are you?  
  
Ruenis: I'm Ruenis. One of Valen's dolls.  
  
Elena: I see.  
  
Claire: Rue, I'm okay. I can be alone.  
  
Rue: Okay. Thanks, Claire. You're a real friend.  
  
Claire: Oh Rue, why would I not allow you? It's your will to come and rescue her isn't it? Therefore, you can go.  
  
Rue: Thanks!  
  
Rue left for the dock. Elena, Ruenis and him took a boat for the South Verdandi. In the boat, they met a person with short red hair and a sword by his side and a grown-up dog.  
  
Rue: Rod?  
  
The person looked at Rue.  
  
?: Rue! It is me Rod! What brings you to the South Verdandi? See? I cut my hair. I have so much to tell you.  
  
Rue: No time. **explains**  
  
Rod: No way. Mint is missing? Rue let me join you.  
  
Rue: Okay Rod.  
  
A day later.  
  
Captain: Pack your bags everyone. We will arrive at South Verdandi by twenty minutes.  
  
Rue went to check his luggage. He accidentally bumped with a beautiful girl with long red hair and shining red eyes.  
  
?: Rue? Its me Maya? Why are you off to the South Verdandi? Oh dear, have you seen my sister? She has been missing for nine years now.  
  
Rue: Maya, **explains**  
  
Maya: Oh dear. Mint...my pumpkins will die if they didn't see her. Rue, I'm with you. I've been training with magic. I can help you. My dad and mom are already dead and I couldn't handle East Heaven without my sister. Oh by the way, I'll tell you a secret Rue. Mint isn't that bad, she's just misunderstood. She was really nice when I was young but when se knew about the [relic], she started to get greedy.  
  
Rue: ...  
  
The ship already reached the South Verdandi. Rue looked on his map. He went the way where the map told him to.  
  
Maya: Rue, lets go to the shop first. We might find something useful.  
  
Rue: Okay, but make it fast. We have a little time left.  
  
Maya: Sure.  
  
Maya and Elena entered the shop. Rod and Rue were left alone near the door of the shop.  
  
At the shop...  
  
Elena: Wow, I could make use of this sword.  
  
Maya: I could use these potions.  
  
Elena: Maya, do you have some more money? I need 20G more to buy this sword.  
  
Maya: Yeah, I think so. Wait let me get my wallet.  
  
Maya reached into her pocket and got a blue wallet embedded with the East Heaven Crest of Honor.  
  
Maya: Let's see, 20G...20G okay! I have it!  
  
Elena: Can I have it?  
  
Maya: Sure.  
  
At the counter...  
  
Elena: Hey Maya, do you really want to find Mint?  
  
Maya: Yes, why?  
  
Elena: It's just because I know Mint likes Rue but I like Rue so...maybe I...  
  
Maya: Elena, don't tell me you're going to betray us.  
  
Elena: No, but maybe.  
  
Maya: Elena...  
  
At the door...  
  
Rue: Rod, why did you join us?  
  
Rod: No typical reason. I just look for trouble everywhere I go.  
  
Rue: We're just the same. However, for some reason, after Valen talked to me about Mint, I didn't feel that burning hate in me. I just don't know what just came in me.  
  
Rod: (Well, teenage boys still don't recognize the feeling of love.) Well, Rue you should find it out yourself. I shouldn't tell you. That would spoil everything. (It would take away your potential to save her.)  
  
A minute later, Maya and Elena went out of the shop.  
  
Rue: C'mon, let's go.  
  
Maya: Rue, wait. The Xerunion cave is a very baron place. We should have much supply in our pockets first, because that cave is a maze for humanity.  
  
Rue: Okay. Let's head to the food store first.  
  
All of them went in the food store.  
  
Maya: Hmm...Pumpkin juice...from East Heaven kingdom...this is great...Mint should love this.  
  
Rue: Apple pie, from East Heaven...I should buy this...  
  
Rod: Hmm...Calcium, protein, Vitamins, Minerals okay...this is for Johnny Wolf.  
  
Elena: Well, this vodka seems nice but I like the martini better. Oh where will I get the money for this stuff...oh yeah!  
  
Elena opened her backpack and inside was a piggy bank. Elena couldn't break it so she just opened a hole. 1900G came out from the piggy bank.  
  
Rod: Wow! Elena, how did you get that?  
  
Elena: When I was young, I would do something nice for mommy and daddy so I get 5G, so now I have this kind of money for buying the martini.  
  
Rod: Why do you need the martini anyway?  
  
Elena: Its a secret.  
  
Rod: ...  
  
All of them were finished shopping. They left for the cave. They saw a huge pile of snow covering their path.  
  
Rue: Maya, can you melt this?  
  
Maya: Sure, I can.  
  
Maya reached for a small ball in her pocket and threw it at the snow. Suddenly, the snow melted. Rue continued their journey. They saw a huge cave. They entered it. They saw Mint dressed in weird attire.  
  
Mint: I have been waiting for you.  
  
Mint turned to them. Her eyes were now blue, instead of red and she seemed likely different.  
  
Maya: Mint? Is that you?  
  
Mint: Who do you think I am? Alternatively, am I not your sister you used to remember?  
  
Rue: Mint! It is we! Do you remember us?  
  
Mint: I don't know you.  
  
Rod: Mint, remember me Rod? Remember Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega? Remember Johnny Wolf?  
  
Mint: Pulsar whatever...what an ugly name.  
  
Rod: Grrr.so you are Mint!  
  
Mint: Go away. I don't know you.  
  
Elena: Do you remember the Dewprism? Do you remember Valen?  
  
Mint: Dewprism? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha that pathetic [relic].  
  
Rue: I know you're being controlled Mint! I know you!  
  
Rue transformed into the perfect Mint.  
  
Rue: Greatest aeon my butt!  
  
Mint: What the hell...  
  
Rue: What? Wylaf is a dragon?  
  
Mint: I...I...  
  
Rue: YUCK Pumpkins, Maya I'm going to get you!  
  
Mint: Aaahhh! Stop it!  
  
Rue: Elena, I'm touched by your action to save your parents.  
  
Mint: Rue, Rod, Elena and Maya...aahhh! No, save me!  
  
Mint's eyes went darker.  
  
Mint: Ha, ha, ha, humans...I shall cease you for the last time.  
  
Mint shot a beam to all of them and they were teleported to a dark place but all of them were separated.  
  
Rue: Claire...I'll save her don't worry...ouch...my head hurts...  
  
Rod: Ouch! What's with me...  
  
Elena: Rue...ouch, who am I?  
  
Maya: Oh dear me, Mint...ouch...  
  
The darkness disappeared and they were in the place where they were even before they knew about Valen's [relic]. Rue was in Claire's house. Rod was in Carona, Elena was in Klaus's house and Maya was in East Heaven.  
  
Claire: Rue, wake up, its late.  
  
Rue: Huh? Claire? Is it just a dream?  
  
Claire: What are you talking about Rue?  
  
Rue: Nothing...Claire...did I ever leave this cottage for three years and a half?  
  
Claire: No, you would leave but not that long...  
  
Rue: I see.  
  
Claire: C'mon Rue, you need to eat your breakfast.  
  
Rue: Okay Claire.  
  
Rue and Claire ate.  
  
Meanwhile, Rod and Elena was dining in Klaus's house.  
  
Rod: Madam, this food is great. I will come back again. By the way, why am I here?  
  
Mira: What are you talking about, Rod?  
  
Rod: I mean, I was searching for Mint and now I'm here, eating.  
  
Klaus: Rod, you didn't leave.  
  
Rod: ...  
  
Elena: Rod I think so too. I was with you.  
  
Rod: ...  
  
At East Heaven  
  
Maya:??? Why am I here? I'm searching for my sister. Or was it just a long dream?  
  
The four suddenly teleported to Sofia's atelier.  
  
Sofia: Don't fool yourself. It is a spell done by ancient gods. It is only a spell. Come back to yourself.  
  
Rue: I see.  
  
Rod: So that's it.  
  
Elena: Right.  
  
Maya: Okay.  
  
Sofia: Here, I will tell you a story. It seems that Mint is being controlled by the decease key. Mint is now in chaos. You must help her. Rue, I trust you. I will teleport you to her. Save her Rue! You can do it! I'm sure you can. I will help you. I will give you the four stones of the heart. Rod, you will have the silver stone, stands for pure heart. Maya, you will have the blue stone, stands for a clear heart. Elena, you will have the gold stone, stands for a tough heart. Rue, you will have the red heart, stands for a love heart.  
  
Rod: Got it!  
  
Elena: Sure.  
  
Maya: Triumph shall be our name.  
  
Rue: ...  
  
Sofia: Now, I'll take you to Mint.  
  
The four of them was teleported to the cave. Once again, they meet up with Mint...  
  
Mint: So, you saved yourselves. I'm not satisfied yet. Let me teach you a lesson.  
  
Mint looked at them. She was flaming with anger.  
  
Rue: Mint, remember the time when we were at the tavern?  
  
Mint: I told you! I don't know you! Get away from me.  
  
Rue held up his red stone together with the other three.  
  
Rue, Rod, Elena and Maya: Ancient Gods, we hereby seal our fates in our hearts to let ourselves rest in the world we desire. We are now releasing the power in our hearts so give us everlasting power to handle the past, present and future. We wish to be worthy to rule our lives and be true.  
  
A blue light hit Mint. She bumped to the wall beside her.  
  
Mint: ...  
  
Rue: ...  
  
Rod: ...  
  
Elena: ...  
  
Maya: ...  
  
The cave rumbled all of them ran out but Mint was still unconscious. Rue carried her but she was too heavy. The life stone on Rue's forehead shone brightly and all of them were suddenly teleported to East Heaven.  
  
Mint woke up.  
  
Mint: What the?  
  
Rue: You were **explains**  
  
Mint: I was?  
  
Rue: Yes.  
  
Maya: Mint, you can rule East Heaven now. I'm going to be your assistant.  
  
Mint looked at Rue and stood up.  
  
Mint: Maya, I'd rather stay with Rue.  
  
Maya: That's weird.  
  
Rue kissed Mint. However, at the back of them were Valen and Sofia.  
  
Sofia: Great plan, Valen dear.  
  
Valen: Thanks Sofia, I fulfilled my wish. We can now rest.  
  
Sofia: Of course. Let us be together forever, okay?  
  
Valen: Yeah.I love you, Sofia.  
  
Sofia: I love you Valen.  
  
Mint: I love you Rue.  
  
Rue: I love you Mint.  
  
Elena: ...  
  
Rod: ...  
  
Maya: ...  
  
THE END! So, how was it? It's my first fic. Please R&R, I don't know if you liked it, so mail me at Rukawafan@msn.com  
  
Well, it is very simple. I will make a sequel and prequel for this fan fiction. 


End file.
